When You Go Wrong
by Originals143
Summary: Balancing between the roles of a kid sister and a junior colleague, she makes him realize his mistakes, and earns an assurance from him, of a commitment for lifetime to her best friend.


**|: When You Go Wrong :|**

**A/N :** Don't throw daggers at me for showing Tasha so free and casual in Abhijeet's company. They had shared a special bond. Plus, I feel the conversation which they have here, wouldn't have been possible with anyone else in place of Tasha.

..

/\/\

..

"Urmphh!" An irritating grunt escaped her lips, as a few loose strands of her wavy hair fell forward, blocking her vision of the notepad in which she was taking notes. Making a grumbling sound, she gathered them with the rest of her hairs and tied them in a tight bun, before getting back to the notepad and poking her head in the computer screen simultaneously. It was considerably late in the afternoon, and all the others had already finished their lunches, and were occupied in various investigative tasks out of the bureau.

The time, however, did not seem to have any effect on her, for she was busy scribbling something vigorously, traces of weariness remotely visible on her face. It was after he called out, when she realized that she was hungry, too. "Tasha, still didn't have lunch, did you?" A voice came in an authoritative yet caring tone. She slightly frowned as she recognized the voice, and answered without bothering to look up. "Was just going, Sir." She said. The person sighed deeply on her indifferent approach, shaking his head, as he offered. "I am going now. Come with me, and eat something. Come on!" He ordered.

Tasha finally looked up to find Abhijeet waiting alone besides her desk, and she smiled impishly. "Daya Sir ditched you?" She asked in a teasing tone, and Abhijeet gave her a look. "Don't you know Daya's hunger? When his stomach demands food, he won't even wait for the President." He sighed.

"Serves you right!" Tasha softly muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes on the small font of the content on the computer. Nevertheless, that didn't go past the senior inspector's razor-sharp ears, and he let out a long suffering sigh. "Ok, fine!" He raked a hand through his silky hair and continued in a helpless tone. "I admit whatever happened between me and your best friend was entirely _my_ fault. I shouldn't have treated her the way I did!" He huffed childishly, and Tasha gave him a grim look, which highly resembled that of Prof. McGonagall looking at a student through her thin rimmed glasses, particularly when she tried to be fair. "Happy realization, Sir!" She grinned victoriously.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Look, I know you don't feel like seeing my face, and are terribly enraged by the fact that your best friend is upset because of me. But, will you please come and eat something before you faint with exhaustion, and I have to face Vivek's wrath for not ordering you to eat?" He pleaded, holding the handle of the desk, and bent down to emphasize his concern.

Tasha's big dark eyes twinkled even in tiredness, and she smiled affectionately at the senior inspector. "All right, let's go!" She declared, before closing the document and placing her pen as a bookmark in the notepad, pushing it in a corner. "Lock your computer if you don't want to invite trouble. Vivek would be coming soon!" Abhijeet grinned mischievously, as Tasha got to her feet with a growling stomach. "Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me! I still have to plan a solid revenge for pranks which he played with my PC last time." She said determinedly, before locking her computer and setting off with her senior towards the cafeteria.

"How's it that you and Vivek are _always_ plotting revenge on each other?" Abhijeet asked, as they settled down with their plates. "I mean, do you guys _ever_ behave like a normal couple?" He wanted to know. Tasha gave her senior a smug smile. "Nope! We like it this way. Plus, normal is boring!" She shrugged nonchalantly, and Abhijeet chuckled at her tactics in amusement. Tasha gave her senior a confident smile, but frowned abruptly as she remembered something. "Why are you talking to me? I am upset!" She pouted childishly, folding her arms and looking away, to which Abhijeet let out a soft laugh.

"Mother-in-law!" He implored, fighting down his laughter. "Before I start explaining, will you _please _forgive me first?" He pleaded persuasively, and Tasha returned an innocent smile. "It's not about forgiving, Sir!" She started, now taking a spoonful of the rice. "This has happened thrice. Each time you fail to control your anger and blabber something. Tarika has to bear the brunt." Her voice now rose a bit, and she simmered down with difficulty. "Do you know how much she wept yesterday, when she came to my house? Her eyes were all puffy in the morning." She questioned in a tone, similar to the one which she used while interrogating an accused female.

Abhijeet hung his head down shamefully, and he suddenly wanted the lunch plate to swallow him in. "She's not replying to my calls or messages." His voice was hardly above a whisper, but nonetheless, Tasha heard. "And she won't!" She spoke in a deep conviction.

"I am aware I hurt her every single time, Tasha!" Abhijeet looked up and managed to meet his sister's eyes, though the guilt of hurting her and her best friend was evident in his own. "I know my anger always puts me in deep trouble! But, I am working on it. I honestly am!" He tried explaining his point, which was imperviously pushed down the drain by Tasha. "I believe you had said the same thing the last time you both had a fight!" She reminded bitterly.

The senior inspector groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. "I know I am the reason why Tarika always ends up in tears. But, if she gives me a chance to explain, only then can I tell her how guilty I am!" He shook his helplessly. Taking a deep breath, Tasha continued. "Sir, Tarika is a _very_ sensitive girl. She may be a smart, confident, self-made forensic expert, but the truth remains that she _is_ an emotional girl." She paused for a few seconds, and fighting down her agitation, ploughed on. "Everything is extreme for her. She doesn't measure her love for anyone. Either she loves someone with every drop of her blood or she hates someone with every drop of her blood. And, she _does_ love you unconditionally!" The sub-inspector leaned in a bit to emphasize her point.

Abhijeet merely managed to nod, his head still hung down. He knew every word his junior colleague was saying was true.

When Tasha did not speak any further, Abhijeet looked up to meet her questioning gaze, and he again felt a wave of guilt being swept over him as he stared into those eyes. She was now sitting in an upright position, her arms folded, and her eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to give an explanation.

There was one thing in Tasha which Abhijeet – or anyone else – couldn't deny. The way she managed to intimidate anyone just by those eyes. The eyes which shone like a lone star, even in the darkest of times. When he looked into those eyes again, he saw that they accused him for betraying her trust, and needed an affirmation from him that he will sort things out, at the same time.

Finally, he managed to speak. "What do I do now?" He asked her with an impending hope. "Go to her and _talk_! That's what you both desperately need to do, at the moment. Talk about everything. I mean, _every damn thing_! _Listen_ to her. And for once, try to understand what she _feels_, not what she says!" Tasha pointed out in such a way, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it indeed was, in Abhijeet and Tarika's relationship. They needed to _talk_.

Abhijeet nodded, as every single word seemed to hammer him in the head. "You had that chance yesterday. But, you cancelled the date at the last moment. That proved like the last straw!" Tasha reminded him in a tone which was enough to make him figure that she was _blaming _him.

"ACP Sir called in for a meeting yesterday." His tone softened as he spoke, his eyes pleading her to trust him, and she smiled. "I know, Sir! Even I had been there." She gave a slight reassuring nod.

"And we had made these things clear at the start of our relationship that I may not be able to give her the time which she deserves, because of my duty. We had discussed that I may have to cancel our date at the last moment. And she had agreed to it." His voice became more agitated with each word. "Sir, she does agree! Your date has been cancelled earlier as well, either because of you or her! But, yesterday's situation was different. Yesterday, she needed you more than anyone.. or anything!" She said.

"I _try_, Tasha! I try my best to give her time. You tell me, don't I?" He looked at her for an answer, which she returned with a light nod. "Yes, you do! Of course you try! But, there's something which... I don't know... _always_ goes amiss in your and Tarika's case." She shrugged, unable to explain further. "What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"She just needs an assurance. A firm assurance that you will always be by her side, no matter what! And, forgive me but, you have somehow _failed_ to give her that." Tasha spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Sir, even me and Vivek had decided not to bring _anything_ else in the path of our duty. Even I get upset when we have to cancel our date for our duty. For that matter, even Manisha _bhabhi_ felt bad when Freddy Sir was unable to take her out for dinner the other day, on their anniversary. But, we understand! We don't let such things ruin our relationship. Because Vivek and Freddy Sir have given me and Manisha _bhabhi_, respectively, that assurance, that promise of an eternal lifetime." Tasha tilted her head to a side, trying to confirm whether he got her point.

Looking down at her plate, she continued, her voice going downcast. "Tomorrow, if anything happens to me or to Vivek, we will, at least, not regret on the fact that we could not make a commitment to each other!" She said. "Sir, going out for dinners, surprising each other with gifts, spending time alone... these things _are_ important. But, eventually what matters is, whether you are able to understand what your partner actually feels from within the heart!" She stared deep into his eyes, and Abhijeet couldn't help but agree. He simply averted his eyes, unable to face the guilt which he could feel was nagging at his heart.

"Sir, Tarika _will_ understand, trust me! Just talk to her." Tasha smiled, placing her hand over his, and Abhijeet gathered up the courage to meet her eyes, which now seemed devoid of any accusations. "I hope she does!" He shook his head, letting out a sigh. Tasha gave him a reassuring nod.

"By the way, I am really happy to see Tarika's best friend going to such an extent to save her relationship. Tarika's really lucky!" Abhijeet grinned, ruffling Tasha's hair. "You know what, Sir? I had promised Tarika that if her life-partner _ever_ hurts her, I'll break _every_ single bone in his skull." She smiled sheepishly at her senior, and the latter's hands reflexively went to his face. "Do I have to get an insurance done for my face now?" Abhijeet's eyebrows perked up, and Tasha laughed. "No Sir, of course not! That was before Tarika confessed to me that she loves you. But... just don't hurt her." She shrugged, and Abhijeet smiled, giving her an affirmative nod.

"So, I'll just wind up work, and go to her. I'll grab a bouquet on the way, hoping it makes her feel better." He proclaimed, and Tasha instantly warned him. "No roses! Tarika's allergic to them!" She informed. "Yea, I know! I guess a box of her favourite chocolates would do the trick." He quipped.

"Apart from the usual 'kiss-and-make-up' thing." Tasha winked mischievously, and Abhijeet warned her. "Tasha!" He exclaimed in a fake anger, and she giggled in spite of herself.

"Thanks kiddo! What would I have done without you?" Abhijeet prodded his junior in the shoulder as they were making their way back to the bureau, and Tasha shook her head vigorously in annoyance. "Sir, how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?!" She gave him a thoroughly vexed look. Abhijeet's eyes glinted mysteriously. "Why? It's such a nice nickname! 'Kiddo'. Suits you!" He teased. "Arrghh!" She thumped her fists in the air irritatingly, and stomped her foot as she walked back to the bureau, leaving Abhijeet laughing at her in amusement.

..

**~~ The End ~~**

..

**A/N : **My sincere apologies to Abhijeet fans and to Abhirika fans. However, I only wrote what I felt was practical. I wasn't being biased or partial about anyone, before you guys attack me with slippers.I havetried to show Abhijeet and Tarika's relationship exactly how it is. Abhijeet _does_ love her. He _does_ make her feel special. But, somewhere he fails to commit the same. There's always a tinge of doubt bothering her about whether he will love her the same throughout his life.

Don't review if you don't like. :-)


End file.
